Whatever It Takes: Degrassi TNG
by officialstories
Summary: Jimmy and Jared Brooks both attend Degrassi. But Jared is one year younger. Follow them as they make it through high school and other problems at Degrassi Community School.


**Whatever It Takes: Chapter 1**

**Mother and Child Reunion (1) **

**Jared's POV**

**"Read it again Manny." Emma gushed over the e-mail on her computer screen. "Again I've read it like six times already." Manny sighed. "What's one more?" Emma slightly frowned. "One too many Em." I saved Manny from reading it again. Even I was tired of hearing it. "Whatever Jared." She rolled her eyes. "Please." She pleaded with Manny. "Fine." She sighed. **

**I got up from Emma's bed and walked over to where they were. I put my head in between theirs looking directly at the screen. **

**After Manny read the e-mail again I rolled my eyes. "This guy is so cheesy." I scoffed. "You're just jealous." Emma spat. "Of what? I have game. That's how I got Manny." I kissed Manny's cheek and she giggled. **

**"Let me see his picture again." She turned her attention back to the screen. She clicked on the picture. "He gets cuter every time I see his face." Emma gushed again. "Are you serious?" I scoffed. "What?" Emma said. "I'm more cuter than him." I exclaimed. She shook her head "Whatever Jared." She laughed. Manny giggled gripping a magazine harder. "Hey Manny don't rip that. I want Caitlin to autograph it." She said. Manny set it down. **

**"Emma, Manny, Jared. Time to go." Emma's mom spike yelled from downstairs. "We'll be right down." Emma yelled. She raced to exit out of the e-mails. She exited out of the last one as soon as her mom came into her room. "I was just showing Manny the reunion website." She lied smoothly. I smirked crossing my arms. **

**They clicked through pictures till we saw Mrs. Nelson. "Woah Ms. Spike your hair was dope." I smiled looking at the computer screen. "I know. Could I get any cooler." She chuckled. "Yes." Emma laughed. I burst out with laughter as she looked at Emma. **

**"Come on we're gonna be late. JT's outside." Mrs. Nelson said. I raced outside to meet JT. "Hey James." I gave him a noogie. "Dude. Chill. It took me 30 minutes to get my hair this way." He laughed pushing me off. "Yeah right." I laughed as they all followed outside. I grabbed Manny's hand as we got in the car. **

**"Are you sure you have that JT?" Mrs. Nelson asked JT because he had two heavy boxes. "I'm sure. My grandma says I'm as strong as a bull." JT smiled. "Some bull." I laughed. "Shut up." He said. We made our way into the school. **

**"She rushed me so fast out of the house that I didn't get to read my new email from Jordan." Emma complained as we entered the school. "Probably some cheesy letter saying. Oh Emma I love you. Oh Emma I can't wait to meet you. Oh Emma you're so cute." "Shut up Jared." She said. Manny was cracking up. **

**"That's what sucks about email." Manny said. "I know. But he emailed me last night too." She informed us. "So what? You still haven't seen him in person." I said. "If you would shut up maybe I would get to tell you what he said." She said. **

**She told us that she said something about the polar bear petition thing at his school. Emma was really interested in wild life and other nature things so I know she was excited. But I still rolled my eyes at the crap this guy was feeding her. **

**"Ugh. Help." JT yelled. I turned around just as he fell. "Guess the bull story was bull." I laughed at my own joke and walked to where his stuff spilled. "Told you it was too heavy." I said helping him pick his stuff up. "No. The bottom just fell through." He groaned. "People in the 80's were weird." Emma laughed at a picture. She was right. The dude in the picture had blond tips. **

**"I really hope you're mister Simpson?" Emma said as we reached another hallway trying to find our way. "I am. You must be Emma." He said. "Finally. These boxes are a bit of a drag." I groaned setting mine on the ground. "Wow. Spike found all of this stuff all of this stuff that amazing." He exclaimed. "Who's Spike?" JT asked. "That's my moms nickname. Don't ask." Emma said. **

**"Thank You. I really appreciate it. Go and enjoy your last few days of freedom." He smiled at us and we proceeded to walk away. "Spike?" JT asked. She punched him in his arm and ran. "Ow." He exclaimed as he chased after her. "Hey guys no running." He yelled after them. Manny ran too. I walked behind them smiling. **

**The stopped at what looked to be a computer lab. "Look at all of the computers." Manny exclaimed. We all kept walking except Emma. "Emma lets go." JT pulled on her. "Oh I see. You want to email Jordan from here." JT teased her. "Shut up JT." She said. "Oh he can read into my soul." I burst into laughter at JT's comment. She punched him again but we stopped all movement when we heard a voice. It was Mr. Raditch our new principal. **

**Apparently JT knew the new kid because they did this freaky nerd handshake. "I think their friends." Manny whispered. I chuckled wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me. Her back was to my front and I placed my head on top of hers. "Oh sorry. Manny, Emma, Jared. This is Toby. We went to camp together." He introduced us. I shook his hand and smiled. **

**"It's nice to meet you guys." He said. "You too." We said. "Okay the coast is clear. Manny you're coming in with me. You three stand guard." Emma yanked her from my embrace while Manny protested. "So is she always like that?" Toby asked. "Always trust me." I answered watching them from the window. **

**"I want to meet him. I told him I was in high school though." Emma said as we were on the playground. I sat in the rocks and Manny and Emma were on the tire swing. "Why? You don't have to lie. That means your whole relationship was built on a lie." I shrugged my shoulders. "But she almost is." Manny said. "You should meet him." Manny said. "It's fake." JT said. "Who's Jordan." Toby asked a second later. "Some creep that Emma's talking too." JT answered. I snickered. "I bet he lives in cardboard and works in a video store." JT said. "Or still loves with his Mom and is bald." I laughed along with JT and Toby. "But you still wet the bed and I'm friends with you." Emma shot back. I laughed as he blushed in embarrassment. **

**"But if you're meeting a stranger you met off the Internet that could be dangerous." Toby said. "He's not a stranger. He sent me his picture." Emma said. "That doesn't mean it's real." I said. **

**"Lets just stop talking about it." She sighed. "But guys chill. Jordan's sixteen. And he's coming on a school trip." Manny offered. "All the more reason its a lie." I said. "Schools not even in yet. It's still summer." JT said. "He organized it back in the spring." Emma said. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity. "Quit making it into something's it's not." Emma was starting to get angry. JT just nodded. **

**"Maybe JT's right." Manny said. I was walking her home from Degrassi. "He is. She shouldn't be chatting with him. I'm worried just like he is." I shook my head. "Don't be. Her and Jordan really like each other. And he seems legit." She stopped us in front of her house. She cupped my cheek and I leaned into her touch. "But something's telling me this isn't right." I said. "Well maybe your head is wrong this time." She smiled. "Hey I see what you did there. My head isn't big." I tickled her causing her to giggle. "Jay-rod stop." She only said that to tease me. I tickled her more. "I'm sorry." She giggled. I stopped and smiled. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said. I nodded. She stood on her tippy toes to kiss me. I smiled and watched as she walked into her house then I started home. **

**When I got home I saw my brother Jimmy sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Jimmy." I greeted on my way to the kitchen. "Hey Jay. Mom and Dad left pizza. It's in the microwave." He called. "Thanks." I said. "So you spent your day with Manny?" He asked. "Yeah. We actually went to the school today. Emma's mom had to set up for the reunion." I said. He nodded. "Any problems?" He asked. "Nah." I shook my head. "Good." He smiled. "What did you do today?" I asked. "Hung with Spin. You know. The usual." He said. I nodded. **

**My parents were big time rich lawyers and they were never home. Jimmy was all I had. And I was all jimmy had. Even though he was a year older than me he still treated me like I was his twin brother not his younger brother. We were just that close. **

**The Next Day I visited Manny outside her house on the porch steps. "So I told Emma." She said as we sat down. "Oh yeah what did she say?" I wrapped my arm around her waist. "She said that she never felt that way about a boy. That he was mature. But I told her it wasn't a good idea." She said. I nodded. "I'll be watching closely. I don't want anything bad to happen to her." I said kissing the side of her head. "I know you will Jay." She said leaning her head on my shoulder. "You know. I can get used to you calling me that." I smiled pulling her into my side. She giggled. I kissed her head then pecked her lips. "Manuella time to come in." Her mom said opening the door. "Hi Mrs. Santos." I waved shyly. "Hello Jared. Nice to see you." She smiled warmly. "Nice to see you too." I smiled. "I'll see you later Jared." Manny smiled and hugged me. "Yeah. Later." I hugged her back and she went inside. I started on my way home after her mom closed the door. **


End file.
